I'm my own master now
by nietig
Summary: Dear diary, Dates/dont/matter What does matter is that I have had the worst week so far and it's only Tuesday. First one of Romans guards has the nerve to eat MY fucking ice cream! The shit is the only reason I haven't dragged Roman to hell with me. Then I have to go help rob dust only for the red little edgelord try and stop us, Again! God I wish Roman would just buy me a drink.
1. Chapter 1 I'm a prodigy

A lone man stood outside in the cool night air a few mile from the city watching the quiet movement of the forest, waiting. His air was a strong orange with bangs hiding his right eye and a black bowlers hat. He wore black under clothing as well and a white trench coat to keep out the cold along with black boots and gloves. Lastly was his cane he never left home without which was used more for protection then any necessity.

His wait came to an end when he heard the familiar roar of a Bullhead that landed just 15 feet away from him. The first two men that came out looked like soldiers with their dark grey clothing that had a pure and stainless black armor covering mostly everything but the joints so it doesn't hinder movement. Their helmets also covered the face with three lenses in a triangle formation were the eyes would be. In terms of fire power they both had a high frequency blade strapped to their backs, a sidearm on the right hip and holding a rifle that didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before. A third man exited the bull head and was clearly not a soldier but a business man with a suit and tie to match. He may have been the last of the three to see him but almost immediately ran up to the man in the bowler hat to shake his hand.

"Hello mister Torchwick, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." His voice was young and good at faking enthusiasm, just like his face

"Please, call me Roman mister..." He trailed off a hint for him to introduces himself

"Call me ray sir, now let's say we get a move on?" he said while gesturing towards the bullhead

"Is that your real name or am I on a need to know statics?" Roman said with a hint of sarcasm

"I'm not allowed to say sir" Ray said with a smile on his face. "But on to business, we can provide you with an 'personal assistant' that will meet whatever wants and needs you want them to, be it business or pleasure. What are you looking for in your 'personal assistant?'" Roman chuckled to himself before responding

"Super Slave sound more accurate to me ray."

"Call them what you will sir but were over an hour out till we reach the base. If were quick we'll have it waiting for you when we land" he thought to himself for a bit.

"Obviously I'll want them to be loyal and I'm sure not all of them love being slaves so how do I know they won't stab me in the back and run first chance they get?" A fair question Ray seemed ready for.

"Each one of our assistants has a small chip planted inside of them that acts as their leash, we'll put a similar one in you as well that'll act as the handle. If you die so do they, we'll also give you a watch that has multiple commands on it, you can give them painful shocks if they step out of line, give a regroup order that gives them a limited time to get reach you or the chip will explode, or just give their chip the kill order. This insures they'll always be loyal because the alternative is death." With that out of the way Roman went deep into thought over his new slave. He wasn't a push over but prefer not to fight if he can help it, blood stains are so hard to get out. Secondly they need to be good at stealth, Take something or kill people without anyone noticing. Good assassins are not only expensive but unpredictable and not fun to deal with. Third they can't be the type to steal the spotlight, that's Romans place not theirs. Lastly he wants a young, beautiful women, Never know when having one of those will come in handy. After maybe a minuet he gave his response and fully expected them not to have such a ... specific request.

"A young, quiet, beautiful women that can act as a bodyguard and an assassin." Ray pulled out a tablet and 30 to 45 seconds later handed it to Roman. on screen was a 15 year old girl named Neo Politan who had a natural colors of pale white skin and lips with hair that was two different colors. the right side of her air was pink while the left was brown, her eyes were also doing this but the right was brown and the left was pink.

"her full name is Neo Politan. we've been training her for over seven years now with S rankings in both guarding and silent assassinations, she's also young and mute." Romans face showed his surprise that they had someone that fit all his specification. She even fit a little too well in fact.

"I asked for young not under aged" he said while laughing to himself, but there's no way he turn this away

"Sorry sir, she's the closest we have to what you want, we do have a 21 year old women that has an S in guarding and C in silent assassinations, but she's also rather talkative."

"No thanks Ray, Neo will do" Roman said while reading her file. She truly was a prodigy. Only seven years of training ending at the age of 14 and she was already on par with a fully trained huntress. Another very noteworthy thing was that she had two semblances. Short range teleportation and illusions that shatter in one hit. That might have something to do with with her two hair colors but even to them it was mostly guess work. The only down side was her price, she was expensive as hell witch was understandable, she was a young, beautiful and a prodigy after all.

 **AN: well here's hoping this is the start of something great Ya. I really hope I made Smokey proud of this. Any way nest on the list is fixing the summary. Never been good at those. I could do what I did with the second story and just ripe of a quote from some where but that feels too lazy even for me. Also here's hoping chapters don't take months to complete but now I'm writing three different storys. Not sure how that'll go. Wish me luck!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a slave

"Faster, you're giving him too much room to breath!"

 _I'm trying._ The soldier in front of me was a towering foe to be sure with aura far surpassing any normal hunter. Making mine seem so small and fragile.

I charged again watching every movement of muscle trying to predict what his next move will be. The thick armor plating all over making that harder than normal. He swings his arm aiming low to compensate for are rather large difference in size. I slide under it only to find is large ass boot slam down on me. I couldn't move and the collar around my neck prevented the use of my Semblance.

This really wasn't even close to a fair fight. This man is almost twice my size in full gear only missing his gun and blade. I however was in rags with nothing but a small knife that broke earlier. His aura was anytimes larger than mine thanks to the injection he was given permanently Aura to make the most talented hunters jealous. The only downside is he'll never be able to use his semblance again. So naturally I'm not allowed to use mine ether.

Without moving his foot he came down on his knee to punch me repeatedly. After three punches the commentator decided to intervene.

"That's enough, let her up." the brute made sure to shift his weight onto the foot holding me down to get up. He went back to his side of the ring leaning against the cage. I checked the screen outside the cage behind the commentator. His aura was in the halfway point while I'm red. Only 10% remaining. I gave a sigh to myself knowing what losing ment. "Neo, get up." I hate being ordered around. "I said get up." Deciding a few more seconds on the ground wasn't worth whatever punishment he'd dish out I got up and faced him.

"This was disappointing Neo. I expected better from you." The man was tall. Not as tall as the 7 foot brute but he was tall. His hair was a long jet black tied behind his back reaching down about have way. His skin was very tan thanks to the amount of time he has spent in the field and reinforced by his muscles. He wore a thin shirt that told his rank to any who would try and question him. In fact in the year he's been training me I don't think he has ever called anyone sir. His clothing was all grey save for the rank and emblem. On both shoulders right above the rank was his Emblem. An eye that was red and inside you could see a whole forest that was colored red and black.

He brought up his scroll and played God with my punishment. "you'll go through additional reflex and pain resistance training. And no eating till after you're done." God I hate 'Pain resistance' training. Just a form of torture really. After all we need some motivation to stop failing. And pain is one of the greatest motivators. Before he turned to walk away I slammed my hand on the cage to get his attention. He looked up trying to read me and my hand motions witch was me just shaking my head and pointing to the Ranger.

"You want to keep fighting?" I confirmed with a head nod and me looked to the Ranger. He agreed. "Very well but if you fail I don't care how hurt you are you'll still have training. And I'm adding weights training, clear?" I smirked at him accepting the challenge. The training in this place was never fair and the stronger you get the further away from 'fair' we get. But that's ok, I don't play fair ether. "Begain!"

We meet in the middle of the arena daring each other to toss the first punch. "I gotta say kid you can really take a beating." He throw his left foot forward putting all his weight behind it. I jumped up putting my foot on his leg jumping off that too bringing my knee to his mask. I used my hands to push myself off his shoulders to end up being him right where my broken knife was. It was in two pieces thanks to his raw strength he snapped it in half. But I don't need a weapon I need a tool. With one part in each hand I turned around to see him charging, aiming to slam his knee into me. I dogged to the left nearly out of his reach. I used the pointy part of the knife to stab him in the gaps of his armor. It would little damage just cause some pain, reflex to move back. He did. I sweeped the legs forcing him down. I rolled back gain some space to start working.

I jammed the small broken knife into the locking mechanism of my collar. I used all my strength to force it open or just break it, either would do. I knew my time was limited. I looked up to see him charging me again realising what I'm doing and knowing he has to stop me. I dance around him never counter attacking solely focused on opening the collar.

It didn't take long before I realised that this wasn't going to work, not without some help. He throw another hail of punches easily doged. Then finally he made to kick me. I used my speed to put the knife at the front.

With bone shattering force the giant foot forced the knife through the collar cutting it in half. It also did some heavy damage to my aura but that was a small price to pay. I got to my feet not able to remove the grin even if I wanted to. If I could talk this is where I'd say my one-liner. Something like ' _Welcome to hell'_ or ' _Kid gloves are coming off.'_

He moved in quick for the kill trying to finish me before I could get the upper hand. Having a super power is a good advantage in a fight, having two is just leveling the playing field in this case. instead of doing what he expected I jumped up latching onto his neck with my legs and throwing my body weight down. His head hit the floor first with a thud like there wasn't anything in there. He was using the cage to support himself as he stood up. I used an illusion to charge him head on. When his hand went through it shattering I grabbed it using my whole body to twist then kick him in the head over and over. Eventually he managed to start to think and I fell back.

He stood up to take a defensive position learning that charging me is what I want. I could still use my semblance to get him off guard but during it to get an even greater advantage would be much more fun.

Outside the cage our comminator looked at me closely in case I try anything. He won't be very happy with me destroying expensive IDWM equipment, even less so with my next stunt but making one more IDWM soldier afraid of me will be worth it.

I teleported outside the arena right behind my mentor and grabbed his pistol and knife then back inside behind my opponent. I jumped up on his soldiers and james the knife into his helmets main visor cracking it easily enough. This put some panic in his step as he struggled to lay a hand on me after that. I kept my distance and used the pistol to put in pot shots in the small gaps in his armor. Death by a thousand cuts, or rather 25 bullets before the gun ran empty. The commentator is probably on guard now so grabbing an extra mag isn't the best idea.

Not that I'd need it now. The dumbass finally managed to figure out that his helmet is removable. With a quick examine he throw it at me. "Not bad." He said after spitting on the floor in a rather pathetic attempts at intimidation.

I grabbed the knife with a reverse gripe in my right hand ready to go back in. This match was far from over.

"Enough, I'm calling the spar."

 _What? Why!_

The brute looked a little relieved at this but tried to his it with surprise "Any reason why Sir?"

My trainer came to unlock the door. "AI13 is wanted at the hanger bay. And I have no interest watching her demolish another soldier." I smirked at the very worthy praise. The brute scoffed at it.

But being wanted at the hanger bay, interesting. Only been there twice, once when I arrived here and a second when I almost escaped. Only way out of this shithole is by air given how there is hundreds of miles of water any direction and no small amount of Grimm swimming around waiting for dead body's to be dumped. One guy did try once, Hal I think his name was. Jumped right in never to be seen again which kind of sucks since me and him were like best friends. He loved to go on and on about how he would tear the General of Atlas apart with his bear hands and I loved to listen.

Still why am I needed in the hanger, Cleaning? No they wouldn't risk any 'tranine' in the hanger. Being called for duty early? I'm very talented at fighting and young so maybe. Execution? Wouldn't put it past them to just off me for all the trouble I've caused. Broken lots of expensive stuff around here often for fun. Still, be a waste to kill me after so much time and money was spent training me. Really hope I'm not dying today.

The extra security didn't help fill me with hope. Dozens of soldiers everywhere here much more than needed. Tho two people exiting a Bullhead caught my attention. One was a young man in a suit in tie, the other was some women who wore a white trench coat smoking a cigar. Another IDWM Specialist to replace my current trainer?

I hope so cause I've never been trained by a girl before! Oh this will be so exciting. I must have been a little too excited cause my old trainer pulled on my shirt collar to stop me from running. The bang of my head caught their attention and she looked so happy to see me.

"Good to see you eind" the man in the suit spoke and then looked at me worryingly. "Where is AI13s collar?" I could hear the fear in his voice.

"She broke it during the sparring match with a Ranger." My new trainer looked impressed at that.

"Did she win?" her voice was deep and it became clear to me in that moment that this wasn't a girl, it was a God damn drag queen.

"After she broke the collar the match turned around very quickly." The suit man turned to me.

"AI13 This is Roman Torchwick. Starting to day he will be your new handler. Introduce yourself." He handed me his scroll locked in text mode. So this Drag Queen doesn't know sign language. Great, cool, just what I need. I looked up to see them all looking at me waiting for a response.

First impressions are very important so this needs to be good, my next words could have a strong impact on how he treats. Think what do I know about Drag Queens?

 _That's it!_

 **It's ok mister Torchwick im mentally ill to**

Ray snatches the scroll from me as Eind dead legs me to the ground and holds me there to deliver a painful shock, and Torchwick was laughing. _Please don't be a sadist._ "Apologies Sir but she is also rebelis."

"No apologies needed Ray, I like her already."

 _Is that a good sign?_

 **AN: I do not own ruby. Obviously. Fun Fact: if you don't count the AN this chapter is 2,000 exactly. Another fun fact this story was more or less inspired by a song. It's an OST from Metal Gear Rising: R** **evengeance. The song is call 'I'm my own master now.' I was listing to it while fighting Blade Wolf and the gears just started turning and then like two months later I wrote the first chapter.**

 **Extra AN: have to up date this because I might have posted a rough draft version of the chapter instead of the final version. That would explain some spelling errors and the (Name here) thing cause when I first wrote this that guy didn't have a name. It's fixed now so here's hoping I can get my shit togeather**


End file.
